


Of All The Places, And All The Ways

by jordsy91



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, misuse of Jane's portals, soulmate fic, tropey nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: You don't expect to meet your soulmate in such circumstances. But if anybody would meet their soulmate like this, it's Darcy Lewis.





	

Darcy woke up sore and disoriented. She was pretty sure there were rocks in her back, which was weird. Jane's lab was full of weird instruments and doodads, but she'd never seen rocks there. Maybe she'd ended up in Tony's workshop. He had been working on extracting Vibranium from Wakandan rock samples lately. That had to be it. She was in Tony's workshop.

"JARVIS?" She called out, unwilling to move just yet. "What happened?" 

She waited and waited, but there was no answer.

"God damn it." She groaned. Okay, so she would have to get up. Bummer.

Sitting up, she rubbed her bleary eyes and looked around for her glasses. She realised with a shock, that she was sitting on a rocky outcrop atop a field wheat-coloured grass. She let out a colourful string of curse words as she fumbled about, praying her glasses had traveled with her to wherever she was. 

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." She bit out as she finally found her glasses. Smudged, with a few scratches to boot. Ugh. She cleaned them roughly on her shirt before jamming them on her face. 

Everything came into sharper focus, and she began to make out details in the distance. She saw a group of men - really stocky men - rugby players? - no, cosplayers? - running towards her. 

She reached for her taser, just in case. Not that it would do much good for her against a group of people, she knew. But it was a better defense than her fists.

"Wands at the ready." She joked to herself, contemplating hiding from the men, until she realised they weren't running _toward_ her, so much as running _away_ from something. 

A massive wolf-looking something. 

Jesus Christ on a cracker! There was a pack of wolves as tall as horses in pursuit of the men, and none of the wolves looked too friendly. She didn't even want to think about whatever that demon-creature was riding one of them. She squinted, trying to make out the details. 

Ho-ly fuck. If that wasn't an Orc, she was a monkey's uncle. 

It didn't take her long to put two-and-two together. If that was an Orc, it was riding a Warg. Which meant the men running towards her were most likely Dwarves. She was in the goddamn Hobbit!

Deciding that the men were less of a threat to her than the creatures they were running from, she chose her allegiances pretty damn quickly - not that there was any question about it. It wasn't long before the Dwarves were close enough to spot her, and spot her they did.

"What in Arda is a lady doing out here?" A deep voice questioned.

The voice came from a younger looking Dwarf, who was looking at her in confusion. She had barely enough time to register that he'd said her words before the Wargs were upon them.

_It was so like her to meet her soulmate in a near-death situation._

He was hot as hell, though. So, small blessings and all that.

A middle-aged looking Dwarf heading up the back of the group was seconds away from becoming Warg-chow, and Darcy thanked her reflexes and training from Clint and Natasha for what happened next. 

She wielded her taser with a practiced hand, shoving it in the Warg's furry coat and praying for the best. It was extremely effective despite the Warg's size, and she surmised it was because the creature had likely never known electricity. 

She silently thanked Tony for creating an arc-reactor dependent taser as it charged again instantaneously. She held it with steady hands, readying herself to use it again.

"I don't think this is any ordinary lass, Kili." Spoke an Irish-accented Dwarf with a funny hat. 

"Bitch please, I am _extra_ ordinary." She quipped to the Dwarf. 

She turned to her apparent soulmate, shooting him a saucy wink. "I tased a god. This is nothing."


End file.
